


The Floor is Lava

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Peril, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec comes back to the loft, only to find a scared Magnus standing on a chair.





	The Floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is all [causteek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/causteek)'s fault. The emojis I got were 'mouse' 'flowers' and 'rain'.

Alec walked into Magnus' loft, laden down with a bag of groceries. He was sopping wet from the thunderstorm that was currently raging outside and he couldn't wait to get his clothes off and into a nice warm bath. The flowers that he had brought to cheer Magnus up were looking a little worse for wear, the heavy rain having battered them, which seemed rather unfair considering plants were supposed to _like_ rain.

He put the groceries down on the end table by the door, pulling the bouquet out of the bag so that he could give them to his partner unencumbered.

“Magnus, I thought I'd try making that stir-fry tonight, what do you th...” Alec stalled, staring at the man he loved. 

Magnus was standing on one of the dining room chairs. The chair was far away from where the dining set was situated, the other seven chairs where they normally were, on the other side of the room.

“Magnus, what are you doing?”

“Shh!” Magnus replied quickly, his eyes darting around the room in apparent fear.

Alec's shadowhunter training kicked in and he immediately reached for the Seraph blade at his side. 

“I don't think that will help.” Magnus whispered.

Alec looked at his partner, confused. If there was a threat that the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a Seraph blade couldn't solve, Alec was genuinely quite scared.

He attempted to cross to where Magnus was standing, intending to at least get him down from the chair so they could deal whatever what was happening together. Part way across the room he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, but before he could see what it was, the movement had gone.

“I brought you flowers.” Alec said rather impotently, realising he was still holding them in the hand that wasn't holding the Seraph blade. He wished he could see a picture of himself at that moment. Love in one hand and death in the other.

“Behind you!” Magnus shouted suddenly, pointing behind Alec.

Alec turned quickly and saw the movement on the floor. He was about to start laughing at Magnus, but then the tiny furry animal ran towards him and it was like all of his training disappeared from his head at once. He dropped both the flowers and his Seraph blade on the floor and backed up towards the sofa. 

When the mouse continued it's advance, Alec jumped over the back of the sofa and ended up standing on the central seat.

Alec looked over at Magnus, Magnus stared impassively back.

“So...” Alec said after a moment.

“Exactly...” Magnus replied.

~~~

When the mouse decided it wanted to climb up the arm of the sofa, Alec flipped backwards and landed on the coffee table, praising his sure-footed, agility and flexibility runes. He didn't miss the look of lust that briefly crossed Magnus' face after the movement. He'd have liked nothing more that to stride across the room and take Magnus in his arms and kiss that look off his face, unfortunately there was a rodent menace to deal with first.

“Can't you magic it or something?”

“Magic it?” Magnus said, laughing.

Alec rolled his eyes, “you know what I mean.”

“I tried. It moves too quickly.”

Magnus decided he was going to make a break for it towards Alec and he got down onto the floor, looking around to see if he was about to be attacked. He saw nothing out of the ordinary so he stepped down off the chair. 

Part way between his previous sanctuary and Alec's waiting arms, the mouse ran out from under the drinks trolley, which Magnus thought was rather unfair.

Seconds later, Magnus had flung himself in the air on a cloud of magic and was sitting on top of the bookcase, which rocked slightly.

Alec looked up at his boyfriend, worried that he would fall and hurt himself.

~~~

After a further half an hour, they had at least both managed to be standing side by side on two other dining room chairs. The loft looked like some sort of manic game of musical chairs had been played. The men were both amused, even though they were still scanning the room for the fluffy menace. 

“We're going to have to get down at some point.” Alec said.

Magnus looked over at him, gesturing at the room at large. “How are we going to go about doing that?”

Alec shrugged, then jumped to the ottoman next to Magnus' bedroom door when the mouse started to climb the chair he was on again. “Why does it keep going after me?” He whined.

Magnus laughed but the laugh turned into a strangled sound when the mouse changed direction and started to climb his chair very quickly.

“Okay, new plan!” Magnus said, running towards his bedroom, snagging Alec's hand on his way past and pulling him off the furniture.

When they had both fallen into the room, Magnus waved his hand towards the door and a glowing purple light pulsed around all of the cracks of the door.

Alec let out a huffed breath when he saw that they were finally safe, walking up behind Magnus to lean his head on Magnus' right shoulder and snaking his hands around his partner's waist, squeezing slightly.

“I lost your flowers,” he whispered in Magnus' ear.

Magnus turned in his embrace and looked fondly at his boyfriend, “I saw them.”

“But still, it was because you'd had a bad week and I wanted to do something nice for you so that...”

Alec was cut off from his speech by a soft kiss on his lips, and when Magnus pulled away he could feel himself smiling.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

Magnus led him to the bed and they spent several beautiful minutes kissing each other languidly. It was perfect.

After some time, Alec, who had one leg draped over Magnus and was cradled in Magnus' arms, suddenly pulled away.

“It can't get in here, right?”

A look of fear suddenly crossed Magnus' face.

Seconds later, the giant dressing table of Magnus' was pushed into place in front of the bedroom door, lifted there by wisps of amber light.

Alec smiled down at his amazingly magical boyfriend, just before said boyfriend pulled him down into another kiss, this one with slightly more heat to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon Squad really has a lot to answer for.


End file.
